An Eternity of Misery
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: After part1 of Breaking down. What if Edward had convinced Carlisle to take the baby out of Bella against her will? What will happen next? Forgiveness? Revenge? Will they be able to move on? Will the baby survive?


**_An eternity of misery_**

 _Twilight_

 _After the first part of Breaking Down (book), once Bella and Edward get back home, before Jacob comes over._

* * *

Edward knew that they had to act quickly and smartly. Esme and Emmett had gone hunting after seeing that him and Carlisle seemed to agree with Bella's foolish decision to let the _thing_ live and so they wouldn't be able to interfere but they wouldn't be gone for too long they never were and so Edward knew that he couldn't allow himself to waste any time.

Alice was on their side of course, she loved Bella and didn't want her to stay in this dangerous condition and risk her life, though she had been hard to convince. At first, Alice wanted to trust Bella and let things happen to see how it would go, she wanted to listen to Bella and support her until Edward, after many hours, managed to convince her that he was right and that his course of action was the best.

Since Alice was on board with their plan, Jasper would help, even though he thought it was wrong. Jasper was surprisingly on Bella's side in all of this and the only reason he had agreed to help them now was because Alice had agreed to help. Their mate bond forced him to help and prevented him to act against the woman he loved, though he made sure Edward knew that he believed that they were wrong and that it would all come back to bite them in the ass in the end.

The last problem was Rosalie but Jasper and Alice would take care of her easily while he and Carlisle worked on Bella. This way not only Rosalie wouldn't pose them any problems while they dealt with the monster inside Bella but Jasper and Alice's consciences would be relieved of some of the guilt that would come with betraying Bella.

They had to be quick though, because as soon as Emmett and Esme came back, their window of opportunity would close and it would be over for them. Emmett wouldn't help them, he'd defend Rosalie and Bella fiercely and Esme would too. Carlisle wouldn't help if Esme was by Bella's side, it was the reason why they had waited this long to act.

 _"They just left, probably for a few hours but it's all blurry now. Bella's future is still blurry too."_ Alice thought to Edward who nodded.

Edward's nod seemed to put everything in motion because Jasper and Alice jumped on Rosalie to put her in pieces temporarily before she could even move while Carlisle injected quickly Bella with a strong sedative. Bella hadn't seen it coming and probably didn't realize it was happening. She was defenseless, unable to do anything to protect the child she already loved so much.

"Are you sure about this, son? Bella could never forgive you for this. It could be very traumatic for her and send her on a very dark path." Carlisle asked his son, having doubts about what they were about to do but willing to support his son no matter what.

"She'll see that I was right once this thing is out of her. She'll forgive me. Everything will be well. Right now the thing is poisoning her mind." Edward replied confidently.

"I hope so." Carlisle sighted before they carried Bella to the room that they had already prepared for the abortion surgery.

 _. A little earlier._

Rosalie didn't trust Edward and Carlisle, she knew that they were planning something and so she planned something as well, knowing that she could keep Edward out of her head easily enough by concentrating on her desire to save the baby. If Edward kept on thinking that she only cared about the baby and if she kept her thoughts concentrated on Bella's child, he'd stay out of her head.

She suggested that Emmett and Esme went hunting, so they'd be stronger for Bella while in front of everyone and, before Emmett left, she discretely gave him a note with a few instructions. She asked him to prepare a secure place with the necessary equipment to take care of Bella and her child, including an incubator, bags of human blood and many other things. She didn't tell him anything before they left but she knew that he had guessed that something was up, he would do as she asked him and so would Esme. They'd do whatever they had to do to save Bella and her baby, her miracle.

When Alice and Jasper jumped on her, pulled her away from Bella and started to rip her to pieces, Rosalie had been furious but also, deep down, happy to know that she had been right. She hoped her plan to save the baby would work, that he or she would survive whatever they'd do and be able to finish growing in the incubator she asked Emmett to set up in a secret place. She doubted anyone else in the world had studied babies and their development as much as she had and so she was confident that the incubator she had designed would work well for this child, as long as Emmett and Esme managed to follow her instructions well.

A few hours later, Emmett and Esmee came back. Edward and Carlisle were still working on Bella, closing her now empty womb while the baby was still in its pouch, on a table to the side. Furious, Emmett started putting his wife back together while Esme, having helped in setting up the incubator not too far from here, rushed to take the baby there, pretending it was dead and that she was going to burn it. She knew enough to know what to do and she was confident that Rosalie would be there as soon as she was put back together.

Later, once Bella was fine again, they'd take her to see her child, hoping it would survive.

* * *

When she woke up, Bella instantly knew that something was wrong. She was lying in Carlisle's office and her little nudger was gone. She immediately felt that he was missing and she could feel that something terrible had been done. They had gone against her wishes. They had ripped her child out of her.

"Bella, Love? It's alright, everything is fine now. You're safe, we're fine." Edward told her softly.

"Everything is fine? Really? Where's our baby?" She asked him, her voice sounding dead.

"That monster is gone, Bella. We had to save you, take it out of you. It was for the best." He replied confidently.

"That monster was my child! Our child! Where is he? Where's my baby? Where's Rosalie? Why didn't she stop you, what did you do to her?" Bella screamed, knowing that everyone would hear her rage.

"Rosalie was... A bit angry that we tore her to pieces for this. Esme had to take her away to calm her down once she was done disposing of the thing's body. She'll be fine too." Edward replied calmly, confident that she'd see things his way soon.

"Did you even take a second to look at him before you cruelly threw him away? Before you killed him?" Bella asked him angrily.

"Why would I do that? That thing wasn't human, Bella. No point wasting time on it." Edward shook his head.

"You really don't see that what you did was wrong, do you? You went against my wish, you murdered my baby and you think everything will be fine? How dare you?" She told him angrily.

"You'll come to see that this was for the best, Love. I promise." He insisted confidently.

"You promise? Let me promise you one thing, Edward. I promise that I'll never forgive you for this, I'll never forget what you did and I'll never get past this. Every bit of love I felt for you died when you murdered my baby, ripped it out of me. I'll pay you back for his, though, I promise. I'll make sure you suffer the same I do now. I'll give you exactly what you and your family deserve for what you did: an eternity of misery. I swear, Edward, I'll do everything in my power to ensure you all suffer hell for what you did to me today." Bella declared in an angry voice, filled with hatred.

"You need your rest, Love. You'll feel better once you've rested. Do you want me to play your lullaby for you?" He completely ignored what she had just said, as though it didn't matter and it only rose her anger more.

"Seriously? No, I don't want you to play anything for me Edward! I want you to leave. I don't want to see you again. Get out, get out, get out!" She screamed, throwing her wedding ring in his face.

"Edward, son, leave her be. She'll rest better without you around her for now." Carlisle intervened as he entered the room.

Edward nodded and left the room while Carlisle checked Bella's vitals.

"How could you do this to me Carlisle? I thought you were a good person, I trusted you. You killed my baby. I hate you!" Bella told her father in law in a voice so calm and dead that it was scary.

"It was killing you." He replied.

"I was strong enough. I would have made it. I had faith, all you had to do is have faith with me, in me." She shook her head before turning to her side, turning her back to him.

"I hope you'll find it in you to forgive me." The doctor declared before he left his office.

"I won't, Carlisle. You'll get the same as I promised Edward, the same as your entire family for what you did to me: An eternity of misery. Even if I die, I'll come back as a ghost or find some heavenly or demonic being to help me give you what you all deserve. I swear I will. I will destroy life on Earth making it impossible for you to feed on anyone or anything if it's the only way I have to punish you and your family for killing my baby." Bella spat at him as the door closed.

Alice and Jasper were guilt ridden. They had seen the baby in the pouch that Esme had taken away. It was a normal looking baby girl, with its heart still beating, even though it had been faint, slowing. Obviously dying. Hearing Bella cry and scream was hard for Alice. She didn't need Jasper to know that Bella was suffering, that she was furious, full of hate for them and devastated. She meant it when she promised them an eternity of misery.

"What do you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

Esme was still mad at him and she had taken Rosalie away, claiming she would calm her down, while Emmett stayed behind to pack their things. He had already taken a few bags and boxed down to his jeep and Esme had taken Rosalie away in another car, full with boxes and bags. They were leaving the family and it looked like it would be forever. Carlisle couldn't help but wonder if Esme would come back to him or if she'd start a new family of her own with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Not much. Bella isn't fuzzy anymore but she's not making any clear decisions that I can see. Esme will go spend some time in Denali to calm down but I can't see if she'll forgive you or not. You'll see her again, but I can't see if she'll come back to you or not. Emmett and Rosalie... Once they leave, we'll never see them again, they're not Cullens anymore. Or maybe we will, I'm not sure, but if we do, it probably won't end well for us. As for Bella... I can't see much. She survives, but I can't see if she stays human or becomes a vampire. I can't see if she stays with us or leaves us. I can't see where she goes or what she does. All I can see is that she's furious and her fury won't calm down before a long time, maybe ever. We betrayed her, we did something she can't forgive, something she can't get passed. As for us, all I can see is hurt, misery, sadness. I don't know how she'll do it but she'll do it, she'll keep her promise and make us pay for what we did. We're monster. I'm her best friend and I betrayed her. I'm a monster." Alice explained, finishing in dry sobs while Jasper, looking to be in as much pain as she was, did his best to console her.

"It was for the best. She would have died otherwise. She'll calm down and come to see that we were right once she's healed." Edward declared, still confident that everything would end up just fine, before he went hunting with his father figure and partner in crime.

.

"Bella, it's me." Emmett whispered as he entered Bella's room.

The sight of her was heartbreaking, he hated seeing the girl he considered his sister in this state and it only made him hate the others more.

"What did they do, Emmett? Where is my baby? Where is Rose? Why didn't she stop them?" She asked him in a broken voice.

"Edward and Carlisle just went hunting and we don't have much time, little sister. Do you trust me?" He asked her.

After looking in his eyes for a few seconds, she nodded.

"Good." he smiled before he quickly and carefully took her in his arms and jumped out the window to place her in the front seat of his jeep.

In the back, the car was full of bags and boxes. Then he jumped back in the room, placed a small mp3 player with the sound of a human heartbeat playing and he made a show of leaving the house through the front door, without a look or a word for Jasper and Alice. As soon as he was in the car, he drove, careful not to hurt Bella, who was still recovering. Once they were far away enough, he spoke:

"Rose didn't trust Carlisle and Edward, she was sure that they were planning something so she sent me and Esme to prepare a place for us. It's an isolated building but we'll be fine in it for the next few days. Esme carried your daughter away as soon as we came back. Her heart was still beating and they placed her in an incubator. She was barely alive but now she's fine, still growing and developing. Rosalie discovered that if we give her blood, she eats it. It's not really a normal incubator, Esme and her adapted it to your baby. Don't worry, everything will be fine. We'll decide on what to do about the rest of them later." He explained to her quickly.

"What happened to Rosalie?"

"Alice and Jasper tore her apart before Carlisle and Edward injected you with sedative, I put her back together as soon as we arrived but she's still healing. She made a show of her anger and Esme took her away, pretending it was to calm her down when really it was so she could take care of the baby. Rose studied everything related to babies and their development several times in medical school, so she had no problems saving her."

"So I have a daughter then? It's a girl?" Bella asked with a small smile.

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl." he smiled back at her.

"Renesmee." Bella whispered.

"Do you... Do you know what you'll do about Edward and the others?"

"I'm so angry right now... I'm furious at them, especially since Edward didn't seem one bit sorry... I want to make them all suffer. I want to give them an eternity of misery." Bella replied honestly.

"Don't feel so ashamed, we understand. Rosalie is probably already thinking of ways to make them suffer. I want them to suffer too."

"I think we should trust the Volturi. Once I'm changed and the baby is fine, we should go to the Volturi, ask if they've ever heard of another baby like my daughter and ask for their help to get revenge. Aro wanted me to join his coven because of my potential abilities, I'm sure I can convince him." Bella stated.

"Esme probably won't go with us, but she won't go back to them. Rose and I will back you up though, no matter what you want." He promised her.

"I'm glad. Can't have my daughter's godparents too far away from us now, can we?" Bella smiled at him.

Emmett didn't reply but smiled, happy to know that he'd be more than an uncle to this child and knowing that Rosalie would love this gift Bella was giving them.

.

When they arrived, Bella realized that it looked like an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. There was a river streaming nearby and though she couldn't see it, she could definitely hear it. Emmett carried her inside, knowing that she'd be in no state to walk.

As soon as Bella entered, Esme and Rosalie came to hug her and Rosalie carefully carried her to the incubator where her daughter seemed to be doing fine. She was presently sleeping and Bella could already tell that she was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

"Renesmee. Renesmee Charlie Swan." Bella stated.

"Not Cullen?" Esme asked her.

"I gave Edward his ring back. What love I felt for him died when he went against my wishes and tried to kill my daughter." Bella shook her head.

"I understand." Esme nodded.

"I was going to have her middle name be Carlie, like Carlisle and Charlie put together but Carlisle doesn't deserve this honor." Bella explained.

"Well, it's still a beautiful name." Esme smiled.

"Do you want to change now or wait until she's ready to get out?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"How much longer will she stay in there?" Bella asked her in return.

"2 or three days, I think." Her sister replied.

"Then I'd like to start the change now. I know that you'll take good care of her until I'm ready. You're her Godmother after all." Bella explained.

"Thank you, Bella!" Rosalie smiled and hugged Bella.

"Who's going to change me?" The only human asked.

"We were afraid of not being able to stop if we bit you so we put our venom in a syringe. We'll inject you with it directly in the heart. It should be faster." Rosalie explained.

"Alright. Esme? Will you stay with us now or go back to them?" Bella asked her mother figure in a small voice.

"I'll stay a couple of days to see Renesmee. Once she's out, I'll spend some time with her, wait until you wake up and then I'll leave for Denali. I don't think I can go back to them but I know you want revenge and I don't think I can go against them either. I want you to keep in touch though." Esme replied and Bella nodded.

"I'll miss you, Esme. And no matter what happens with the others, you're still Renesmee's grandmother. You're still a member of our family. You didn't betray us. I'm not angry with you." Bella reassured her with a smile before Esme hugged her.

.

Bella's change was painful but not unbearable. She concentrated on her daughter and on the three vampires taking care of her. She listened and did her best not to move at all and surprised them all by being completely still and silent. She heard when Rosalie took Renesmee out of her incubator, she felt her daughter's presence around her and she heard Rosalie, Esme and Emmett cooing at the baby. She even heard her giggle once.

She heard them discuss what they'd do once she woke up and it was decided that Emmett would take her hunting before they let her hold her baby. Rosalie insisted that they let her at least see the baby before they took her hunting and they agreed. It reassured Bella and showed even more that she could count on the three of them. They understood her.

When she finally opened her eyes, it took Bella a few seconds to adapt to her new sharp senses. Emmett stood right in front of her, with Esme a little behind him and, further in the back, Rosalie held a beautiful baby girl. Of course Bella already knew that she'd look older than just a few days, Rosalie had told her while she changed but she wasn't worried, they'd find a solution eventually. They'd find a way to stop it or understand it later.

"Are you alright Bella?" Emmett asked her carefully, knowing that this time, he could only count on himself to keep her calm because Jasper wasn't one of them anymore.

"I think so." Bella nodded before she added, while looking at her daughter:

"She's beautiful."

"You'll be able to get to know her once you've hunted, I promise." Rosalie told her with a gentle smile.

They were family now, on the same side. It was them against the rest of the Cullen family and remembering why they were here, on their own, reminded her what Edward and Carlisle had done with the help of her best friend and Jasper. It made her furious and her new brain allowed her to feel it all at once. Happiness and love for her baby girl, anger for the rest of the Cullen, fury for Edward, and of course gratefulness for Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. In a short amount of time, Rosalie had become her sister, something she hadn't been before.

"We should go and hunt, Bells. Don't worry, it'll be fine, I'll show you. It'll come to you naturally." Emmett told her, his usual laid back and humorous behavior gone for the time being.

"And you'll make fun of me if I end up falling or doing something ridiculous." Bella chuckled, trying to make him smile and to let him know that it was okay for him to be himself and joke, especially given the situation they were in.

"Of course I will." He smiled back.

Smiling back at him, Bella followed Emmett out of the building and in the woods. Everything was surprisingly easy for her and she managed to surprise even Emmett, who was never surprised by anything. At some point, they crossed humans hiking and Bella surprised him by controlling herself, holding her breath and running away. She showed more control of herself than some mature vampires and it reassured her: she'd be able to act on her revenge sooner rather than later.

"Well, I'm disappointed, I didn't even get a chance to make fun of you." Emmett stated once they came back in the building.

"Sorry, but at least I've got some super control. It'll make our travel plans easier." Bella smiled.

Rosalie, smiling, listened to Emmett tell her of their hunting trip and how Bella managed to control herself beautifully around the humans they crossed mid-hunt before she handed the smiling baby to the mother. Bella soon discovered how gifted her daughter was, how capable she was of communicating and how smart she was. The baby girl had heard everything that had happened when she was in Bella's womb and she was angry at her father and grandfather too. She agreed that they weren't part of her family and that they needed to be punished because they tried to kill her.

"All in due time, Renesmee, don't worry. You don't have to worry about a thing." Bella told her softly before the baby girl showed her everything that had happened during the past few days, while she was changing.

Esme was still here but about to leave for Denali. She was hurting and needed some calm and distance to decide on what she wanted to do next.

"No matter what, Esme, you'll be Renesmee's grandmother and you'll always be a member of my family. I... I will take my revenge on the others, but if you decide that you want to forgive Carlisle, for you, I'll go easy on him and let him live in relative peace." Bella assured Esme a few hours later, when she said goodbye and once the baby was sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Thank you, Bella. It's not easy. I still love him but after what he did... it's not as strong as it was before... He knew what I've been through, how much it had hurt me to lose my own baby and yet he still went through with it... I... I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him." Esme shook her head.

"Take your time, you'll know what to do after taking the time to think about it all. I love you, Esme, you're our family." Bella promised.

"Thank you. I'll call you once I've settled, I'll keep you informed of my decisions. Be careful and take care of yourself." Esme told Bella before she went to hug Rosalie and Emmett once more, then she left them.

"So, what now?" Bella asked the couple standing on front of her.

"We were kind of waiting for you to tell us that, Bella." Rosalie replied kindly.

"Me?"

"We didn't break from Carlisle's clan to be on our own, we broke away to follow you, we're part of your coven now Bells." Emmett added.

"But... I... I'm young. Not even a day old yet." Bella argued.

"It doesn't matter, sister. We're here for you. You're our leader." Rosalie smiled at her.

"I... Alright. I still think that we should go to the Volturi. Tell them everything. Trust them. Maybe they've heard of people like Renesmee before, if not, they might have the resources to help us find the answers to our questions." Bella replied.

"What about Edward and the others?" Rosalie asked her while Emmett was already on the phone, planning.

"I think we should let them wait. They know that revenge is coming, and by not acting immediately, they'll wait and have to live with the anxiety. After a while, they'll start to think I forgot about it, that it's not coming, and that's when we'll act. I'm sure Aro will agree to help us, he wants me, my potential." Bella explained.

"Do you think you have another power, other than your control?" Emmett asked her between two phone calls.

"Whatever kept everyone out of my mind should still be there. They might even be able to help with that." Bella replied and they both nodded, agreeing.

"Emmett is organizing a private jet for us. We'll pack the minimum and leave the rest here. This building is in our names, the others don't know about it and it has top security. Everything will still be there whenever we come back." Rosalie informed her.

"Alright. Rosalie, I... I want to thank you again for everything you're doing for me, for my daughter. I want you to know that you'll always be my sister now. And you'll be Renesmee's godmother forever, even if you happen to decide you don't want to be a part of my revenge or if you disagree with me. I want you to keep on being honest with me, like you were before." Bella told her new sister honestly.

"Thank you Bella, but you don't have to worry. Emmett and I are on your side, from now on until you push us away. We're family and I know you don't like being the center of attention, but you have to get used to it. You're the head of this coven now. The heart of this family." The blond beauty smiled sincerely.

"I think Renesmee will be the heart of our family." Belle joked.

"True." Rosalie smiled before she kissed the sleeping baby's forehead.

"So, what's our new coven's name? Obviously not Cullen. Do we use your human name, Emmett's or mine?" Bella asked curiously.

"I like yours. Swan sounds poetic. The Swan can be a strong emblem, it can be dark or light. It's a beautiful animal that can be fierce too. We both saw that episode of Gilmore Girls where Jesse gets attacked by a swan, and don't tell Emmett I told you, but it actually happened to him back when he was human." Rosalie suggested with a chuckle, making Bella chuckle with her.

"True. I guess we're the Swan coven then." Bella smiled.

Suddenly, Bella's face grew thoughtful.

"What is it, sister?" Emmett asked her.

"I think I want to speak with Jacob before we leave. I want to let him know about everything that's happened. He might even end up being on our side, deciding to help us." Bella replied.

"I don't like the dog much but you might be right. Here, you can use my phone to call him." Rosalie smiled.

Bella dialed Jacob's home number and Billy answered.

"Billy, it's Bella, is my dad around?" She asked before she said anything else.

"No, he actually just left. Should I get him?"

"No, it's best if he doesn't know I'm calling. I... I'm fine, though something's happened." Bella replied.

"We suspected as much Bella, don't worry, the pack is fine with your transition. It was your decision, they won't declare war." Billy reassured her gently.

"Thank you, but there's more. I need to speak with Jacob as soon as possible. Do you think he could meet me?" Bella asked him, suddenly nervous.

"He's right here, tell him where and he'll be there." Billy told her.

Bella let Emmett explain where Jacob would find them before Bella took the phone back:

"One more thing before you go Jacob, don't listen or trust to Carlisle, Jasper, Edward or Alice. I'll explain everything once you're here but they betrayed me, hurt me. They're my enemies now."

"I'll be there in less than an hour." Jacob agreed before shifting and leaving his house, letting Billy to hang up.

"Do you think he'll really help?" Emmett asked her.

"I hope so. I don't know how or why, but I feel like he needs to be here." Bella replied as she carried her daughter in her arms.

"Trust your instinct Bells. We all do." Rosalie smiled.

Esme left on foot, planning on keeping her mind focused on her anger at the Cullen's while she picked up her things in their Forks home before she went to spend some time in Denali. She made sure they knew how to contact her and made them promise to keep her updated before she ran off, planning on taking a long detour and to cover her scent so that, even if they tried, the others wouldn't be able to track her back to the warehouse.

.

When Jacob arrived, Bella stood outside, her daughter in her arms, while Emmett and Rosalie stood on each side of her, ready to attack if necessary. Jacob arrived in wolf form and stopped in his track a few feet from them, his eyes curious. He was especially curious about the baby in his best friend's arms and, looking at the small being, he quickly understood why.

"Why is he looking at your daughter like that?" Emmett asked Bella who tried very hard to control her sudden anger.

"I can't believe it! He imprinted on her!" Bella rolled her eyes making Emmett and Rosalie chuckle while Jacob went behind the parked car to shift back and put some pants on.

When he finally came back to them, he looked curious and embarrassed.

"Calm down Bells, at least now you know he'll help us, that she'll be safe no matter what. Maybe this is why you felt the urge to call him, maybe this was meant to happen." Rosalie soothed Bella.

"Who is she Bella? What's going on? Why aren't you with Edward?" Jacob asked.

Bella handed her daughter to Rosalie.

"I need to hunt to calm down. Could you two explain everything to Jacob please? I'll be calmer when I come back." She told them this calmly, nodding Jacob's way.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emmett asked her.

"I'll be fine don't worry, I'm not going far."

"Don't worry, she has great control. We crossed hikers during her first hunt yesterday and she was able to old her breath, and run away. Mid hunt! Older vampires have trouble acting like she did." Emmett reassured Jacob once Bella had run off.

Until Bella came back, Rosalie and Emmett told Jacob a short version of what had happened before allowing him to hold the baby, knowing that she'd show him everything.

"I want to go with you, in Italy. I can't be away from her, not for so long, and not so far away, especially since you don't know how long she'll live for." Jacob declared after seeing it all in Renesmee's mind, including the adults' fear and worry about her fast growth.

"I don't like it but it might be for the best, though I don't know how the Volturi will react to your presence." Emmett warned him.

Bella came back at this moment, much calmer and able to smile at her best friend.

"Are you up to date now Jake?" She asked him while she took her daughter back in her arms from his.

"Yes, and I want to help." He nodded.

"I figured you would, especially after you imprinted on her." She smiled.

"I need to go home, see my father and Sam, explain everything to them. Do you want them to hunt down the Cullen's?" Jacob asked her.

"No, I want their pain to last longer. I'd like them to ignore the situation, pretend they didn't know what's going on." Bella replied.

"Alright. Emmett told me when and where to meet you for the plane. I'll pack a bag and join you there." Jacob told her before he kissed the top of her head and Renesmee's cheek.

"Jacob, do you understand how dangerous it will be for you to join us in Italy?" Bella asked him before he left.

"Well, these dudes want you so I'm hoping they'll be fine with my presence for you. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jacob replied before he left quickly.

"Are you alright Bells?" Emmett asked her after Jacob had left and they went back to packing.

"Yes, of course I was angry that he had imprinted on her at first but at least now I know that she'll be safe, no matter what. He'll protect her and so will the pack." Bella replied.

"Renesmee is very happy to know that he's coming with us, too." Rosalie commented, having seen Renesmee showed her.

"I know, she showed me. Apparently, she's very possessive." Bella chuckled.

.

A few hours later, they were ready to go.

While Bella and Emmett prepared their bags, Rosalie had gone shopping for Renesmee, knowing that they might not be able to get her anything soon and that she needed to take several sizes, because of the rate the baby grew, along with a few blood bags. Quickly, Bella called Charlie, telling him that she was still sick and going to a spa in Switzerland so she could get better.

"So, we're going directly to Italy?" Bella asked Emmett for confirmation while she packed a bag or herself and he played with the baby.

"Yes, our jet will land in Florence, then we'll take a car to Volterra. If everything goes well, we'll arrive at night, or at the end of the afternoon." He nodded.

"Good."

"You're not nervous at all?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not. I'm confident that I'll manage to get what I want from Aro, even though Jacob's presence might make things a bit more difficult. They'll help us find out why Renesmee grows so fast and they'll help us get revenge. I just know it." She replied confidently.

Renesmee rose her hand then and touched Emmett's face, making him smile.

"What did she show you?" Bella asked him.

"She's excited to travel and see the world. It's weird because she's young but she remembers them cutting her out of you, almost dying and the trauma it was. She wants them to pay too. She knows that you thought her to be dead for a while and she's mad at them for this forced separation. Jacob promised her to help you make them pay too and she's happy about it." Emmett explained.

"I know. She almost died, she would have if Esme had arrived just a few minutes later. She remembers the pain, she showed me... I wish she could forget..." Bella sighted, remembering what her daughter had shown her.

At first, when they cut her out, Renesmee had thought that her father was doing it to help Bella, that he would take care of them both but he had thrown her away, not caring where she landed and it's Carlisle who caught the sack and placed it on the table gently. She wasn't even a full minute old yet and she had thought that she would die, killed by her father, betrayed by her blood.

"Don't worry, she's fine, sis. Renesmee is strong and she's happy now, she knows that everything will be fine." Emmett reassured her with a smile.

"Of course she'll be fine. She has the best godparents in the world." Bella smiled back at him.

"And the most loving and fiercest mother ever." Emmett added.

"And apparently, a shape shifting wolf soulmate." Bella sighted.

.

The next day or so happened as they had planned. They went to Seattle, where they met up with Jacob. Sam had driven him over so they could make a treaty together but he hadn't come alone. Leah and Seth were there as well. Apparently, deciding to go away had forced Jacob to break his bond to the rest of the pack and he had become an Alpha on his own. Sam agreed to let Jacob go and Renesmee quickly won him over, assuring them his help shall they need it. They gave him their cellphone numbers and he gave them his and a few others from the pack. Seth promised to keep an eye on Charlie for Bella and Leah surprised them by asking if she could come with them.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate vampires, but when Jacob broke off and became Alpha, Seth and I immediately followed him, though Seth is now back with Sam, I'd like to go with him." Leah explained.

"I completely understand." Bella nodded, knowing that Leah had jumped at the possibility to get away from Sam and Emily.

"You do? You don't mind me coming?" Leah asked her.

"It means more protection for my daughter and I know your situation, I get why the opportunity to leave is so appealing to you. And who knows, maybe you'll end up imprinting in Italy." Bella smiled kindly while Seth handed Leah the bag she had packed.

They all talked a few more minutes before the group entered the airport and their private jet. They took the jet they had reserved, Rosalie and Emmett flew it to Florence where a car was waiting for them and after getting food for Jacob, Leah and Renesmee, they drove all the way to Volterra, stopping a few times to get more blood bags and formula for Renesmee. Bella wasn't nervous, not even one bit. She was loving her daughter, appreciative of Leah, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett's support and presence by her side, angry at Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, furious at Edward and confident that she'd get what she wanted from the Volturi.

She didn't understand why Rosalie and Emmett followed her and decided that she was now the head of their little group, she was the youngest by far after all, but it seemed to be natural, just like her new control. They had naturally parted from the others and formed their own family, and they naturally followed Bella who, even though she had never liked being the center of attention, was a natural leader.

Emmett parked the car in an underground parking-lot near the castle and they waited until it was dark enough so they could reach it. Bella was carrying her daughter in her arms, Rosalie walked to her left and Emmett to her right. Jacob and Leah were right behind her. Together, they entered the front gate and Bella asked the receptionist to see Aro. It was the same woman as the one she had seen a few months ago and she knew that she had recognized her, despite her recent transformation.

"Bella, immortality suits you. You're really pretty." Felix declared flirtingly as soon as he arrived, ready to guide them to the kings.

"Thank you." She nodded with a small smile.

"Is that a baby? And what are those two, they stink!" Demetri asked, by Felix's side.

"Yes, she's my daughter and the reason why we're here. She's... Special. Not human. I'll explain everything once I'm in front of Aro. I'd rather say everything once only, it's going to be hard enough to believe as it is. As for the two of them, they're shape shifters that are helping us, they are no threat against you, I give you my word." Bella replied, doing her best to sound kind and apologetic.

She had spoken with natural authority and the two vampires decided to let it go for now. They knew that their kings wanted Bella on their side, and so not angering her seemed to be the best option.

"Of course. Please, follow us." Felix replied, guiding them through corridors until they arrived in what Bella assumed was their throne room.

She hadn't been to that room the last time and she found it beautiful. Worthy of a museum, but then again, the entire placed looked like it belonged in a museum. With a nod, Demetri rushed forward to warn the kings about their visitors and the two shape shifting guests.

"Ah, wonderful! If it isn't Bella Cullen paying us a long awaited visit! We received your wedding announcement, thought you'd come soon." Aro exclaimed as soon as they entered the room, clapping his hands together while Marcus looked bored and Caius sneered, much like the last time she saw them.

"Not Cullen, not anymore. I'm back to Swan, even though it's not official yet, I don't consider myself married to Edward anymore. Edward... He and Carlisle did something I can't forgive. It's why I'm here. It's a story that's going to be hard to believe but please, I ask that you listened to it. I know that you cannot see it in my mind, but please believe that I'm telling you the truth." Bella stated.

"I'm guessing that this is about the child you're carrying?" Aro asked her and Bella nodded.

Just then, Renesmee pulled her hand up and placed it on her mother's cheek.

"Rosalie, do we still have a bottle for her? She's hungry again." Bella asked her sister.

"Of course, but there aren't much left, we're going to have to go steel some more bags in the hospital soon since she doesn't like the taste of baby formula." Rosalie nodded and gave her a baby bottle filled with blood.

The Volturi kings and their guards watched incredulously as Bella gave the bottle full of red liquid to the baby, who drank the blood quickly. While Renesmee drank, Bella told them that she was her biological daughter, she told them how and when she had been conceived and what led to their presence here. She also told them what Leah and Jacob were and why they had come along. She finished telling them the shot version of everything when her daughter finished drinking her bottle. Marcus talked, surprising them all, declaring that he could see the bond between the baby and Jacob.

Once she was done drinking, Renesmee touched her mother's cheek once more and showed her an image of her, touching Aro and explaining everything to him.

"I... Would you mind letting her tell you everything about it? She's gifted and you'll see the story from her point of view. I assure you that you're in no danger and it'll be easier for you to trust that I'm telling the truth once you see it from her point of view." Bella asked Aro who nodded.

Everyone in the room was silent and listening. The guards, the wives, Jane... Even Caius and Marcus looked interested and non hostile. Bella carefully placed her daughter in Aro's arms and, after an exchange of smiles, the baby girl touched the king's cheek and showed him everything she remembered, even from the womb, including her father and grandfather's attempt to kill her. She showed him how she felt when she was dying, Esme taking her away, Rosalie saving her, she showed him everything. She ended by showing him Jacob and how it felt to be imprinted on, pleading him to accept Jacob and Leah around with her and her family.

As Aro saw everything in Renesmee's mind, he kept on smiling, though they could all see shock or anger in his eyes once in a while.

"It's marvelous... A true miracle! Young Bella, your daughter explained everything. I believe you and we will assist you with everything. I'll send a team in south america to look into the legends your ex husband heard there, see if they can find more children like her and you're all welcome to stay here in the mean time, even the shape shifters. You'll have all the time in the world to get acclimated, learn to use your powers and plan your revenge against your former family. Would you mind if your daughter explained everything to my brothers? It's the only way they'll believe it." Aro declared.

"Of course. She seems to like meeting new people." Bella nodded while Rosalie took the baby to Caius, then to Marcus and the wives, who were curious.

Soon everyone was around the baby girl, waiting for their turn to hold her and see her story. Jacob stayed close by, ready to jump in if his imprint needed him. Bella noticed that Leah looked at the group in a weird way, like she was trying to resist going over and she easily recognized the look as one of a wolf who had recently imprinted. She couldn't tell on which vampire it was but she knew that Leah would have a hard time accepting it. Knowing that, Bella decided to let it go for now, give the wolf some time and talk to her later only.

While her daughter was busy charming new people, Bella stayed by Aro's side, talking.

"So, you seem to be in complete control, which is surprising considering you changed only recently." Aro noticed.

"Yes, I was surprised too. When Emmett took me for my first hunt in the woods, we crossed some hikers and I was mid-hunt. I was able to hold my breath and run away. He was surprised, told me that much older vampires could have trouble doing this." She explained.

"You're feeding on animals?"

"Yes. I know you don't like it but I don't want to harm humans. I like the alternative of the animal blood diet, and it's not like we can find enough blood bags to feed us without looking suspicious." Bella replied.

"Well, it's your choice, I can accept it. Your daughter drinks human blood though?" The king smiled.

"Yes, she needs much less than we do and it was more convenient. Once she's older maybe I'll take her hunting once in a while. She can eat human food as well though. She seems able to survive on both, though she's not a fan of human baby formula." Bella replied with a nod.

"She's a real miracle. Who knew that this was a possibility? We'll get your answers, Bella. I promise." Aro assured her.

"Thank you for welcoming us here, Aro. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, you're a new coven, you need time to settle and after everything... We're just as curious as you are about your daughter. Don't worry, we'll get answers quickly. I'll send my best team." Aro promised her again, sensing her worry.

"I trust you." Bella smiled.

Both of them turned to look at the rest of the room and Renesmee was now in Jane's surprised arms, obviously winning over everyone, even the fiercest members of the guards.

"Yes, I think she'll be safe here. She's winning them all over quickly, they'll be even more motivated to get answers." Aro nodded with a smile as they heard Alec and Jane giggle at the happy baby.

"They have to pay, Aro. Edward and the rest of them, they can't get away with what they did. They ripped her from me, almost killed her. She remembers it and will for the rest of her life. It's not right. I trusted them, they were supposed to be the good guys and they did this..." Bella whispered.

"I know, she showed me how she felt when she thought she was going to die, away from you. It's hard not to love her. Whatever way you want to make them pay, young Bella, you have our support. And your wolf friends will be welcome here as long as you are. We'll deal with the smell, if they're on your side, if they're your friends, they're welcome here." Aro whispered back and she could hear the weigh of his promise in his voice.

.

Bella, Jacob, Leah Emmett and Rosalie were given a few rooms in the castle and Aro sent one of the humans working for him to go and get them everything Renesmee would need while Emmett went to grab their bags from their car with Jacob's help. Jacob would also use this opportunity to call Sam and his father, warn them about everything that had happened since they had arrived in Italy. He told them about Leah's imprinting, asking them to warn Sue and tell her that Leah would call soon. Having shared his mind with Leah, Jacob was the only one who knew who it was and had promised not to say anything until she was ready to share this news.

Renesmee had won over everyone in just a few hours and now, the entire castle was looking in their archives and to their contacts for any lead on what she was and answers on her development.

Even Marcus seemed to be taken over by a spark of life and hope. If anything, he was the one who lead the researches. Bella knew immediately who Leah had imprinted on when she saw her helping Marcus. He must have guessed it too, maybe even seen it in their bond because of his gift and of the way he accepted her presence so close to him, with a smile.

"It gives him something new to look forward to. The monotony of our lives bored him, especially after the death of his wife a few centuries ago, and with time he grew depressed. Now he has hope for our kind to change, to evolve for the better." Aro explained to Bella the next day.

"Has Leah talked to him already?" Bella asked them in a low voice.

"About her imprinting on him? Yes, actually, a few minutes ago. They've agreed to take things slow, let her adjust to everything. He too needs time to adjust but he's happy. This is a new beginning for him." Aro replied while his brother Caius nodded.

"Marcus wants to go himself with a few members of the guards to seek answers in South America. She'll probably follow him. I understand that they can't be apart for too long." Caius added.

"Will you let him?" Bella asked him.

"Of course. It makes him happy, or at least happier than he's been for the past few decades. He'll probably take Jane, Alec, Demetri and a couple of others." Aro nodded.

"Felix isn't going with them? I thought he and Demetri always worked together or something. They're always together when I see them." Bella asked, curious.

"They work well together but Felix... Well, he requested to stay here." Aro smiled, amused.

"There's something here that is of great... interest to him." Caius replied with a smirk and with the way the two kings looked at her, Bella knew that, had she still been human, she would have blushed.

"Yes, he wants to stay and see how... things, will evolve." Aro added.

"I see... hum... I... I should go and see Renesmee. Rosalie must be dying to go and spend some alone time with Emmett and I'd like to spend some time with her before I have to join Jane for my training." Bella replied before she nodded and rushed to her daughter, ignoring Aro and Caius' chuckles.

Did they really mean that Felix was interested in her? Sure, he was handsome and he did look at her often, but was she really ready for anything? No, she wasn't. She wanted to see how things would turn out for her daughter, and she wanted to divorce her husband and go back to being a Swan officially. Then she needed to work on her revenge, on making them all suffer. Then, maybe, she'd be ready to consider being with someone else, someone new. Until then, well, she hoped he'd be fine being just her friend.

Once she had her daughter in her arms, Bella took her for a walk in the castle and ended up in a beautiful indoor garden where the wives were talking. Jacob quickly joined them and he, Bella and Renesmee spent some time with them before they joined a few members of the guard who had offered to help her train with her shield. While she worked with them, Renesmee was sitting with Jacob on a soft and fancy blanket that Caius had given her earlier and she watched with great interest everything that was happening.

Bella quickly figured out that her mental shield could expend to others and that it was easier to expend it at first when she focused on her anger, which she had plenty of at the moment thanks to what Edward had done to her and almost done to her baby girl. With Jane's help, they quickly moved Bella's training to the throne room where the young vampire tried to shield as many vampires as possible.

"Your gift is strong Bella. To be so strong when you're so young to this life..." Aro complimented her a couple of days later, during her last training session with Jane before the blond and her twin joined Marcus on their South American quest.

"Do you think it will be stronger with time? Like become a physical one?" Bella asked him.

"I truly have no idea, but I wouldn't be surprised if it happened." he smiled.

"Good." She smiled happily, already imagining using it against the Cullen coven.

"You have plans?" Caius asked her while a shifted Jacob had Renesmee on his back and raced with a vampire of the guards to amuse the child.

"I'd like to learn to pull my shield back, so people like Edward and Aro can read my mind. I'll torture Edward with my memories of the pregnancy and his forced intervention. Make him see what I saw, see things from my point of view." Bella replied.

"It's a good idea." Caius nodded.

"It's only going to be the beginning." Bella replied with a smirk that amused the king.

.

Marcus finally left, taking a few guards with him and Leah to find answers about Renesmee's future development. He had taken Demetri, so he'd be able to track their contact or anyone else they needed. It had been decided to separate Jane and Alec. Jane would go with Marcus while Alec would stay in case the Castle was ever attacked. A couple of guards Bella didn't know well were also going, including Heidi, the one who usually played 'bait' in their feeding games.

Bella was grateful of course, she wanted answers about her daughter's quick development. She had hoped that the Volturi would help her but she had never thought that they'd go this far and do this much for her.

"Esme called earlier today, while I was hunting." Bella informed Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Aro and Caius, who were playing a game with her daughter while Felix stood guard.

"Is she alright?" Rosalie asked.

"Kind of, yes. I told her about Jacob and our new agreement with the pack, she knows that she's part of it. She went back to Carlisle, just long enough to get her things. She concentrated on her anger and managed to keep everything about us from Edward. They asked questions but she didn't answer, they don't know that I've changed and that Renesmee survived."

"She learned to keep her thoughts from him over time, we all did." Emmett nodded.

"She told me that they were all over the place. Edward is convinced that I'll understand and come back to him once I've calmed down. He had Carlisle tell my father that I was at the CDC to try and get healed but that it's a rare and deadly disease. Carlisle knows that what he did was wrong, and is feeling bad about it. He didn't fight when she told him that she needed some distance." Bella informed them.

"They're separating?" Aro asked.

"She's not sure. She told Carlisle that she'd see him again, that maybe they could fix it, but that he needed to find a way to make up for what he did, that he needed to pay. She said that he understood and seemed willing to walk into fire to make it up. I might end up going easy on him."

"He's a good soul, he probably just followed Edward because Eddie lied about what he had heard in that maid's head during your honeymoon in South America." Emmett agreed.

"She also said that Alice and Jasper were... doing pretty bad. Jasper is furious at Edward and Carlisle because of the way they made Alice feel. Alice apparently wanted to wait it out, she wanted to trust me even though she couldn't see anything but Edward talked to her and convinced her. Now she feels guilty, she barely responds to anything and Jasper is furious with them. He only went along because he couldn't go against Alice but he wanted to support us."

"He probably followed Alice's lead, she saved him, he wanted to support her and kept his thoughts to himself." Rosalie commented softly.

"When Esme left the house, Jasper was packing, planning on taking Alice to Texas, hoping that his friend Peter would be able to help her." Bella replied.

"Do you want to forgive them?" Aro asked her.

"I don't know. I think I'll let them suffer until we have answers, then I'll seek them out and forgive them. Or maybe ask Marcus to send someone to bring them here on their way back. Edward though... He remains unrepentant, convinced that he was right and that lying to everyone else to get his way was the best option. He needs to pay." Bella added.

"Beside your plan to play mind tricks on him, what do you have in mind?" Caius asked her.

"I was thinking of pretending I was going back to him like he believes I will, pretend I forgave him, that Renesmee died and that once I had calmed down, I realized it was all for the best. Then, once I'll see that he's convinced that his happily ever after is finally here, I'd tell him the truth, hurt him, and leave him alive, to be hurt again later in a different way. I might even let Jane play with him a little, we all know she'd enjoy it. That's the moment I'll pull my shield back and show him everything as well." Bella explained.

"What about Renesmee?" Rosalie asked her.

"She'd be safe with you, her beautiful and trusty Godmother, and with Jacob." Bella smiled.

"Of course." Rosalie smiled.

"I like your plans, young Bella. They'll take time and patience but you'll have all the time in the world now. I have a few ideas myself, I'll work on them and we'll talk about them later, when the time comes." Caius approved.

"Momma, I won!" Renesmee told her mother, who was too far to be touched.

"That's great sweetheart!" Bella replied with a smile, knowing that the others had let her win, they always did.

Renesmee loved her life in Italy so far, especially since everyone, including the 3 kings, treated her like she was their princess. She was loved, had playmates, she knew that she and her mother were safe and she wanted Felix, one of her new friends, to end up with her mother. She had even managed to get Jacob to agree to help her push them together. She didn't want to leave and she hoped her mother would decide to stay there a long time.

.

A couple of days after Marcus and his team left, Felix found Bella, asking her if she'd help him try the animal blood diet. She was surprised but agreed, knowing that this was his way of trying to be close to her, connecting with her, until she was ready to move on. She left Renesmee with the wives, only too happy to play with the adorable little girl, while Rosalie and Emmett left to contact a lawyer they knew in the United States that could take care of Bella's divorce papers and probably to spend some time on their own.

Bella and Felix hunted deer and other local animals and she couldn't help but notice that he was a fun man to be around, giving him a chance wouldn't be too hard, once she was better, once everything was over. Right now, she was too worried for her daughter's future and too angry at Edward to be able to give Felix a fair chance. Luckily, he seemed to understand it and didn't push, though he made it sure, through small innuendos, that she knew he was interested and understood the present limit. He wouldn't be giving up, she knew it. Especially since she had overheard a few members of the guard talking about how Felix had been thinking about her ever since he first saw her, back when she was still human, trying to rescue Edward. She had heard them say that it had hurt him to see her go.

The next few weeks passed calmly, they had contacted Marcus and asked him to track down Jasper and Alice on their way back and to invite them to come to Volterra, to give them less than a week to deal with everything they had to deal before they came.

Bella had filled for divorce and sent the paper from an address Rosalie and Emmett had on the american continent. They both went to make sure he'd return them signed and he did, with a note saying that it was temporary, that marriage before God was eternal and that human divorce was futile and unimportant, that he'd be waiting once she wanted to come back.

"He's really deluded." Rosalie spat when they read the note Edward had added to the divorce papers.

"That he is. But his delusion is going to make me giving him an eternity of misery even easier. Plus, our vows said ' _as long as we both shall live_ '. Once he's dead, it won't count, even for him." Bella smirked.

"Are you going to use Felix?" Her blond sister asked her.

"Why would I do that?" Bella asked her, confused.

"Oh come on! We can all see the looks he gives you. He's into you and you've been spending a lot of time with him lately. He's even taken to hunting animals for you. I know that you can be blind when it comes to men being attracted to you but surely you can see that." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I can, and even though I haven't talked about it with him, he knows that I'm not ready for anything right now. Not while I'm still so angry at Edward, not when I'm so worried about my daughter's future. He understands it but he made sure I knew that he wasn't giving up, that he understands my situation and that he'd be waiting." Bella replied.

"I get it, but it's why you should think about using his help against Edward." Rosalie smirked.

"How?"

"Well, later, once you've done your first part of the plan with Edward, once you've finally had hot vampire sex with Felix, you could let him near Edward, thinking about you and him naked and having sex. That's got to bother Edward. He'll hate knowing that someone else touched you when he considers you his." The blond beauty explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea Rose. Do you think he'll agree?"

"Oh please! That man would agree to anything to make you happy, and since this plan implies you having sex with him and him seeing you naked, I'm confident that he'll agree." Rosalie assured her coven leader and sister.

"I... I'll consider it, once the time is right. Thanks Rose."

.

When Marcus and his team finally came back, they weren't alone. They had with them a vampire woman and her nephew, a hybrid, like Renesmee. They had apparently disposed of the boy's father, who had tried to resist their questioning and had tried to get his daughters to attack the members of the guard. Two of the three girls were dead, the other one came with her half brother, not wanting to be alone. Seeing the two other hybrids reassured Bella: her daughter would eventually stop growing, she'd be able to have a full, normal life. She'd be fine.

They spent a long time listening to the mission report, then to the boy's history. Their existence opened new opportunities for vampires and it gave hope to them all. They could have children, they just had to find human women willing to die or to be changed into vampires later. Women willing to be isolated for a while.

Once this was done, Leah assured Bella that they had found Jasper and Alice, in Texas, and that they had agreed to come. They would be there in a few days.

"Alice really seemed out of it, like she was just a shell of who she used to be but once we told them to come, she realized I was there and must have connected the dots, figured that you must be with us. Either she saw something good or she simply got hopeful because she kind of woke up." Leah explained.

"Thanks a lot, Leah. How about you, how are things now?" Bella asked her kindly.

"Well, I've accepted it and am happier than I've ever been. Marcus is a very loving man and the sex... Well, it's wonderful. He makes me happy, makes me feel like a princess." Leah replied, feeling close to Bella for the first time because she had been the one who made her imprinting possible.

"Well, he's a king so that technically makes you a Queen, or at least you will be once you two get married." Bella replied.

"Not for a while, I want him to meet mom and Seth first. We'll invite them over here in a few weeks, or go over there, we'll see." Leah replied.

.

The few days until Alice and Jasper arrived, everything was calm. Bella and her daughter got to know the visitors from the amazonian forest and made plans to visit them later and to stay in touch.

On the day Jasper and Alice were supposed to arrive, Bella was a bit tensed but did her best to ignore it. Her daughter was safe and she was well surrounded by friends. She was safe and capable of defending herself, she was in no danger and she'd be able to convince them both to help her with her revenge plan. She was even willing to trade her forgiveness against it.

"They should be here soon, our contacts told us that they just left Florence's airport." Aro informed Bella while Renesmee was drinking her cup of human blood, listening to Caius' wife tell her a story.

"Do you think I should take Renesmee away once they arrive or leave her in the room?" She asked him.

"It's your decision young Bella but I'd suggest leaving her here so that they can see just how terribly wrong they were." Aro replied.

"You're right." She nodded with a small smile.

By the time Alice and Jasper arrived at the Castle and entered the throne room, everyone was prepared. Most of the guard was around but in the room, besides the kings, their wives and their guards, were Bella, her daughter, Jacob, Leah, Rosalie and Emmett and of course the visitors Marcus had brought from the Amazonian forest.

"Don't worry little princess, I'll aim at anyone who tries to hurt you." Jane whispered to Renesmee.

Bella found it funny how Jane and Jacob got along. She knew that being here wasn't easy for her wolf friend but he had adapted well and he knew that, when it came to Renesmee, Jane and him were on the same page. He was almost friend with her.

"They won't hurt me again?" Renesmee asked nobody in particular, or everyone at once.

"No sweetheart. Apparently, they didn't want to hurt you but Edward lied to them and made them think that it was for the best. He played with their minds and with their hearts like he did with me. They're coming to apologize and, if they agree to help me get revenge on Edward, I'll forgive them." Bella replied softly.

"Will they be a part of your coven like Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett?" She asked him again.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet, but eventually, probably." Bella shook her head.

"Good, you shouldn't be too nice." The little girl nodded seriously before stepping closer to Jacob and hiding behind his leg.

When Alice and Jasper entered the room, escorted by Felix and Alec, Bella realized that it must be hard for the southern soldier to feel all of these emotions at once.

"Thank you for coming." Aro greeted them as he stood.

"We didn't think we had much of a choice. We had to. It was the only way I saw to find peace again." Alice replied, her eyes not leaving Bella and their little group.

"Because you think that you actually deserve peace?" Caius asked.

"I know that I don't. What I did was unforgivable. I allowed Edward to play with my insecurities and to manipulate me into doing something I was against, something I didn't want to do. I will always have that on my conscience." Alice replied honestly, handing out her hands to Aro without being asked.

Smiling, the king grabbed them and spent a while reading her mind before he spoke:

"You speak the truth, I can see it. You didn't want to go against Bella's wishes but Edward exaggerated what he knew of his child and scared you, made you think that you were going to lose your best friend, your sister. Your husband simply followed your lead because he couldn't bring himself to act against you, even though he, too, wanted to trust Bella's strength and instinct." Aro stated while looking at Bella, allowing her to take over.

"Alice, Jasper." She greeted them coldly.

"Bella... I'm so sorry, we both are. I swear, I'm never going to betray you ever again." Alice pleaded and Bella knew that if she could, Alice would be crying right now.

"Well, as you can see, Edward was wrong. My daughter isn't a monster, just a healthy and happy baby girl, at least she's happy when she's not being haunted by the memories of her birth, feeling like she was going to die. She remembers, you know. Thinking that she was going to live and realizing that they were going to let her die after ripping her out of her mother." Bella replied coldly.

"Bella..." Jasper starter speaking but she cut him off.

"Don't! I get it, you were manipulated but I hope that you know that I won't be able to just forgive you this fast. If you want me to forgive you, you're both going to have to do something for me." Bella stated.

"Anything, Bella! I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness and have you back into my life." Alice exclaimed.

"First of all, you're going to let my daughter, Renesmee, touch you. She'll show you her story. You'll see what she saw and feel how she felt. Then, you're going to help me hold my promise to give Edward the eternity of Misery he deserves." Bella explained and they both nodded, accepting everything.

Renesmee was escorted to Alice and Jasper by Bella and Rosalie while Emmett and Jacob stayed behind them, ready to jump. The little girl started to touch Alice and they could see that she was not sparing her aunt anything, she was showing it all to her, insisting on the worst. Then came Jasper's turn and the Major looked furious. Not at the little girl, but at himself and at Edward.

"I'll help you with anything you need to punish Edward." Jasper vowed and the promise held in his voice made them all smile.

"Thank you, because I'll need your help to make Edward feel how Renesmee felt, and how I felt. Not now, later though. I want this revenge to last for an eternity. I'll take my time with this." Bella nodded.

"I, I can't see anything anymore, not because of Renesmee's or the wolves presence. My visions stopped the moment we betrayed you... I won't be able to use them to help you, not until I forgive myself for what I did to you and her but I'll help in any way I can." Alice promised.

"Good, then you can stay." Bella smirked, showing them a side of her they had never suspected existed.

After that, Jacob took Renesmee outside, followed by Marcus and Leah.

"What's happened? I feel like there's a lot to tell." Jasper asked Emmett.

"Well, for starters, Rose and I aren't Cullen's anymore."

"I could tell." Jasper smirked.

"We've joined Bella's coven. We're the Swan's now. It happened naturally." Rosalie added with a smile.

"Bella, how are you now? I mean, you seem calm for a newborn." Jasper asked her.

"It wasn't hard, it happened naturally. I have great control, on my first hunt I managed to hold my breath and run from hikers." Bella replied.

Felix could see that everyone had started to relax around Jasper and Alice but he decided to keep an eye on them, just in case they decided to hurt Bella and her family again. He remembered Jasper's gift of being able to read people's feelings when the soldier looked at him with a knowing look.

Quickly, Alice and Jasper were brought up to date with everything that happened since Emmett carried Bella out of the Cullen house. They explained why Jacob and Leah were present, what had changed for Marcus and why Leah felt so comfortable around them all when she hated vampires. They told them what they knew of Esme's whereabouts and in exchange, Alice confessed that Carlisle traveled back to London, feeling like he needed to do some sort of pilgrimage to his father's old church in order to find what the right course would be for him.

"I'll probably forgive him eventually, but it won't be because he asks me. For me to forgive him, he needs to earn Esme's forgiveness first." Bella explained.

"Sounds fair." Jasper nodded.

"I... I suppose that asking to join your coven wouldn't be a good idea?" Alice asked Bella.

"Indeed. Listen Alice, we'll be friends again eventually, but it'll take a while to forgive you completely and trust you enough to let you into my coven. One day, yes, it will happen, but not right away." Bella replied before she announced that she was going for a hunt, followed closely by Felix.

.

Bella waited a few more weeks before she put the first part of her revenge plan in action. She had planned it well and even though being separated from her daughter would be hard, she knew that her daughter would be safe, on the La Push reservation, with Jacob, Leah, Marcus and her own father, who had been told everything by Billy and was excited to meet his special granddaughter. Edward, for his part, was waiting for Bella in the house he had bought near the college they were going to attend, when he sent the divorce papers to her, he had enclosed the address, along with her set of keys.

"Do you need help packing, Bella?" Felix asked her, standing in the open door of her bedroom.

"I'm almost done, thanks." She replied with a smile.

"You'll come back, right? You're not staying away after this. You're coming back to us?" Felix asked her, worried that he might lose her.

"I'm not going to stay here forever, Felix. I know that it's a very beautiful place and you've all welcomed me, treated me like I was one of your own. I'll always be grateful for that and I'll always come back for visits. You'll always be a part of my life, my daughter's life, but I've got my own eternity to live eventually. Don't worry though, once I'm done with the first part of my plan, I'll come back here, at least for a little while. There's a little... project I'm working on. I think it'll interest Aro when I'm done forming it." She replied gently, with a smile.

"I'd like to go with you." Felix revealed.

"You can't, if you came, Edward would know something is up." She chuckled.

"I mean later, when you leave Volterra to live out your own eternity. I'd like to join your coven." He insisted, looking at her like she was his own personal sun.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know that there is something happening between us, and I know that eventually, it could become something serious, but changing coven... It's a big move. What if you end up regretting it? It's not going to be the same kind of life..." Bella warned him.

"I don't think I'll ever regret choosing you, Bella, but even if I do, I'll simply come back here. Aro, Caius and Marcus understand." Felix replied seriously.

"Then I'd love for you to join us." Bella smiled.

"Great! Anything I can do to help you make Edward suffer?" he asked her, obviously happy of her acceptance.

"I do have an idea you could help with, but it's too soon. We'll keep that one for later. Once he's recovered from what I'm about to do to him, when we've had time together." She replied and the mischievous grin on her face make him smile.

"Forever with you is going to be fun, Bella." He commented before he rushed in the room, kissed her cheek and left with a childish chuckle, making her smile in amusement at his behaviour.

For this first part of her plan, Bella needed Alice and Jasper. She'd shield their minds and pretend that she can't control it yet, that she doesn't know how she's doing it. They'd pretend that everything is slowly getting back to normal and, once Bella reveals the truth to her ex husband, Jasper would come in to play and make him feel what she felt before she'd pull her shield from all of their minds and let him see everything.

.

Bella's first stop was in Forks. They all headed to La Push, where Sam had made a new treaty for Bella's coven, allowing them on the reservation as long as they had a wolf with them. There, they introduced Renesmee and Marcus to the pack, the elders and, of course, Charlie. It was emotional for Bella to see her father again and she had been afraid of his rejection but he accepted her with open arms and a smile on his face.

There had been a weird moment when Sam and Marcus were introduced to each other but they quickly got over it. The pack was very happy for Jacob and Leah and everyone was quickly under Renesmee's charm.

"So Bella, what is your plan exactly?" Charlie asked his daughter as he watched his granddaughter playing with the wolves, Billy by their side.

"I have a plan, a long one, to give him an eternity of misery. Which is what I would have suffered if she hadn't lived. Without Rosalie and Emmett, I would be much worst now. I want him to feel my pain, her pain." Bella replied.

"She suffered?" Billy asked, concerned for the girl who'd be his daughter in law one day.

"Yes. She remembers everything from when she was in my womb to when they ripped her out of me. She remember feeling like she was dying, having no oxygen, seeing me defenseless from afar... She showed me everything she remembers. She wants him to pay too. She probably didn't show you because she was afraid to hurt you or to make you feel bad." Bella explained in a sad voice.

"She's a great child, you've already done a great job raising her, Bella. Given how special she is, you've done everything right." Charlie reassured his daughter.

"Thanks, dad. To answer your previous question, I'm leaving tomorrow to join Edward. Alice and Jasper will go ahead and be a there a few hours before me, pretend that Alice saw me forgiving them and coming back to Edward. I'll come, pretend that Renesmee didn't survive, that I had to change in order to survive and that now that I've had time to think, I realize that he was right. I'm going to be everything he wants, make him think that his happily ever after is finally here. When he starts to believe it and to be happy, I'll tell him the truth, pull my mental shield from my mind to let him see everything I've been through and everything I've felt. Jasper will help with that and make him feel what I felt. He'll feel how I felt, how Renesmee felt. He'll see in our minds the truth of everything that's happened. Then I'll leave." Bella explained.

"That's... well thought out. He deserves it. But you said that you plan was a long one. This doesn't sound too long." Billy nodded while Charlie squeezed his daughter's hand in comfort.

"Because it's only the first part of it. After I leave, I'll wait a few years or decades, until he's recovered and managed to be somewhat happy again. I have all the time in the world now, so why not do it right? Once he starts being happy or at least at peace again, I'll come back. Maybe with another man who'll show him everything we... well, you know. There's also Jane, a member of the Voltury guard. She can torture people with just her mind. She's agreed to help. I'll think of more ideas later." She replied.

"You're strong now Bella, I can't help but be proud of you. I'll try to come up with an idea or two for you." Charlie replied.

"And you know that the wolves are always willing to help, especially to mess with a vampire. Edward hurt one of ours. Renesmee is part of our family now and we'll help get revenge for her." Billy replied.

"I've actually been talking with Leah about it and she's had a pretty twisted idea that I like..." Bella smirked.

"What is it?" Charlie asked her.

"Brush the pack while in wolf form to collect as much of their hair as I can and put it all over his things. His clothes, his beloved car... She was also thinking of their urine. It will smell disgusting to him. It's the kind of little actions I can do once in a while, when I'm bored. He'll change places, I'll do it again. Later, once Alice gets her vision power back, she'll be able to help. See when he plans to buy new cloths, or to move. Every time he goes hunting, he could come back to a disgusting place smelling like wet dog. I know that Seth is very excited to help." Bella explained, making her father and Charlie chuckle.

"I'm sure they all are. You'll have so much hair, you won't know what to do with it." Billy chuckled.

"I was actually thinking about something I could do once. Wait until it rains and he's all wet, then throw a bunch of wolf's hair at him. You know how it is, it sticks to the skin and it's uncomfortable. It would be even worst with him. Maybe put the hair on the towels he'll use to dry himself off." She suggested.

"I like this new and playful side of you, Bella. Now I regret never giving you a sibling." Charlie replied.

"Don't worry about it, dad. I have all the family I need now." She smiled.

"I'm glad these Voltury decided to help you." Charlie added.

"Me too. I think Leah is especially happy that they ended up being good guys." Billy nodded.

"Sue was nervous about meeting this Marcus guy." Charlie commented.

"He hasn't had an easy life... Leah imprinting on him, it kind of brought him back to life. He was very depressed for a very long time." Bella explained.

"Yes, Leah told Seth about everything and he told us. He's excited to visit her in Italy soon. He's hoping to imprint on someone over there too." Billy added.

"As long as he's happy." Bella nodded.

.

Knowing that her daughter was safe, Bella said her goodbyes, not knowing how long it would take her to fool Edward, and she made sure her daughter knew that she'd come back and send messages anytime she could without being spotted.

After one last hug to her beloved daughter, Bella left La Push in her "after car" from Edward and drove following the direction the GPS gave her, knowing that Alice and Jasper were already on their way and that they had warned Esme about her plan. Though Esme wouldn't participate, she wouldn't warn him. She'd even play along if he called.

Bella had been driving for only an hour when her cell phone biped. She opened it, having no problem doing that while driving now that she had her new vampire status and smiled:

"Good luck. You're strong. You're a queen. If you need me, I'll be there as soon as I can." From Felix.

"Thanks. I'll keep you informed." She typed quickly before wondering what he had meant when he told her that she was a queen.

"We just arrived, he'll only hear about what's planned from our heads. Don't be too long." Bella received from Alice a while later and she knew that she was afraid of slipping up.

"Be there in 30 minutes according to the GPS." Bella replied, knowing that the GPS didn't count on her new vampire driving speed.

When she parked her car in front of the large house, Bella did her best not to show how nervous she was and to get into character and to shield Jasper and Alice with her power. Quickly, she sent messages to tell her friends and family that she had arrived before she locked her cell phone and, with an unnecessary deep breath, she got out of her car. As soon as she closed the car door, Edward, Jasper and Alice were standing outside the house.

Bella knew that her face hadn't changed, that she looked nervous and happy but on the inside, her rage was burning and she knew that Jasper could see it. He sent her a sympathetic smile from his spot behind Edward and she nodded.

"Bella, love! I knew you'd come back to me!" Edward exclaimed, rushing to her.

Bella allowed him to hug her, and pretended that she was trying to hug him back before she pushed him away gently, pretending that she wasn't ready for anything physical with anyone just yet. He understood and let Bella greet Alice and Jasper as though she hadn't seen them yet.

"Rosalie and Emmett left to spend some time in Paris, there's something there that Rose wanted to get there but I didn't really pay attention to what it was. They'll probably be back in a couple of months." Bella stated, pretending to be nervous.

"It's alright, Love." Edward smiled happily while Alice played her part and asked:

"What's happened Bella? What happened to you? I couldn't see anything."

"Emmett took me away, he knew that I couldn't stay in this house, in this room. He took me to some sort of hotel, I don't remember where. Rosalie was waiting there and she was furious with what you had done to her and to the baby. They told me that Esme took the baby away but that it was too late to save her, that she was long dead. Esme joined us and told me herself that she burnt the body of the baby in fear. I was still weak and I don't really know what happened after that. I was sad and angry and weak. Rosalie told me that I got an infection and that medicine didn't help, they had to change me. They both sat by my side the entire time. Apparently I was completely still and quiet. It worried them but they talked to me and I concentrated on their voices." Bella recited what she had prepared.

"Completely still? You didn't move at all? That's impressive." Jasper complimented for real.

That part hadn't been planed and it only made everything more real, Edward was so into everything he obviously didn't think it could all be a lie.

"Yes, it impressed them too. I remembered that Rose told me that screaming and moving seemed to make the burning worst back when she told me about her own transformation, so I did my best to stay still and I was able to." Bella replied honestly.

"Amazing woman." Edward complimented, in awe.

"Anyway, I woke up and I knew everything that happened because they had kept me updated during the change. I was still very angry and not ready to speak to any of you yet. Emmett took me hunting and I proved to have some kind of super control. During our hunt, before I even fed, we crossed a small group of hikers. Emmett was ready to use force to stop me but he didn't need to, I simply held my breath and ran away." Bella explained, being completely truthful this time.

"That's incredible!" Alice exclaimed.

"Even mature vampires can have trouble with that." Edward nodded.

"Since I could travel, I insisted we went to Italy. I needed to let the Voltury know that I had changed and it would give me the time I needed to calm down. We ran to New York, stopping often to test my control some more and to hunt and so they could teach me how to use my new abilities. Once in Volterra, we were invited to stay a few days and we agreed, I felt that it'd be easier for me to calm down over there. However we had to leave quickly because the mental shield I had on my mind before the change is stronger and kind of out of control. It automatically expends to everyone around me and it complicated things for them. I left and traveled some more with Rose and Emmett, taking my time to think about everything." Bella explained, still following the story she had prepared.

"Kind of like a self discovering journey?" Jasper asked her.

"Something similar, I guess. I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Bella said.

"I completely understand my Bella and I'm here for you, I promise. You're safe now and I won't let anything happen to you." Edward promised her as he knelt before her and took her hand in his.

This made Bella flinch involuntarily and she covered it by pretending that it was simply because she wasn't ready to be touched by someone who had gone behind her back to hurt her, even if he had been right.

For the next few days, Bella played her part, slowly pretending to get used to Edward again and to accept his touch until, two weeks later, she kissed him and felt how truly happy he was. It had come much quicker than she had thought, he really believed that she was his and that they'd be happy together forever.

"You really believed it, don't you? And to think that you accused me of being a terrible liar in the past. Ha! I guess being a vampire has changed me into a great liar." Bella stated with a smirk that had never been on her human face as Alice and Jasper joined her.

"What... Bella? What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Do you remember the promise I made you Edward? Right before Emmett took me away? Let me remind you, just in case you forgot. I promised you an eternity of misery. Did you honestly think that I'd forgive you for what you did to me? To my daughter? Because yes, MY daughter survived. She's alive and healthy and perfect but sadly, she remembers what you did to her, she remembers feeling like she was dying away from her mother. She hates you and still has nightmares about it. That's something I'm never getting passed, that's something I'm never forgiving you for." Bella stated before, with another smirk, she pulled her shield away from everyone in the room, allowing Edward to be bombarded with her memories, Alice's and Jasper's.

"Jasper, make sure he feels everything as well. Everything I felt, everything Renesmee showed you that she felt." Bella ordered and the Major replied:

"Happily. That's for the pain you put my Alice trough because of your lies and manipulations, _brother_."

Edward eventually fell on his knees, looking in even more pain than he had been when Jane had tortured him. It lasted a couple of hours and, once she was sure he had seen and heard everything she wanted him to see, hear and feel, she talked again, stabbing him with his words.

"As you've probably guessed, I'm not coming back to you, ever. I'm never being a Cullen again. I've started my own coven, Rose and Emmett joined me. We're the Swan's. If I were you, I'd watch out because if you ever find yourself in our presence, you'll be in big trouble. Oh, and don't bother going back to Forks, it's open season on Edwards. I'm not done with you though. You'll see me again. The day you are able to live in relative peace once more, that's when I'll come back. That's when I'll hit you again. Don't even think of trying to get help because I've got the Voltury on my side. They love me and they love my daughter, they won't allow anything or anyone to hurt us. I'm strong now Edward, and powerful. It goes beyond me being a newborn vampire with exceptional self control, I'm a natural leader, the head of my new coven just hours after I awoke. I befriended the most powerful vampires in the world and Jane and Alec would be here in a blink if I even just whispered needing their assistance." Bella told her ex husband in a hard and cold voice, knowing that she was hurting him and enjoying it.

"Why?" Edward whispered, out of breath.

"Because of her." Bella snapped at him, pulling the shield from her own mind again and letting him see the happy and smiling face of her daughter, then shifting it to her daughter waking up from a nightmare, telling her that she was afraid of Edward hurting her, that she didn't want to feel like she was dying ever again.

"I'm sorry." Edward tried to say.

"Not yet, but you will be." Bella assured him.

"I couldn't know!" He exclaimed, trying to justify his actions.

"You could have trusted me instead of feeding everyone your lies! Esme and Carlisle broke up because of you! Alice was a shell of herself because of you! My daughter almost died because of you! You told them lies, told them that you knew more than you actually did!" Bella spat at him angrily.

"She's unique, how could I have known?" He asked her in a weak voice.

"What do you know, Edward, she's actually not unique. Marcus took a team to the amazonian forest in a quest for answers and they found them. I don't need you anymore, my daughter doesn't need you, nobody needs you. Don't worry though, I know that I promised this entire family an eternity of misery but I know now that I was wrong. Alice and Jasper are making up for it and I'm forgiving them. As soon as Carlisle makes things up to Esme and apologizes to me, I'll forgive him as well because he was simply foolish to trust your words. But you... there is no forgiveness for you, Edward. Only misery." Bella replied coldly, turning around and preparing to leave.

"I love you!" he called after her, in a voice full of pain.

"To quote a movie my mother loves: ' _Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn._ '" Bella replied, only turning her head towards him before rushing away, followed by Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, I was wondering... Were you serious earlier? When you told Edward that you were forgiving us?" Alice asked Bella shyly.

"Yes, Alice, I was. My anger might have exaggerated everything a bit. I know how sorry you both are and you've helped me. Given some more time, I'll be ready to welcome you in my life again." Bella replied with a smile.

"And in your coven?" Jasper asked her.

"If you wish it, yes." She nodded before smiling once more, jumping in her car and driving as fast as she could to Forks and La Push to reunite with her daughter and her friends.

.

When she arrived in La Push, Bella was surprised to see a large party waiting for her, with a lot of vampires from Volterra present. Apparently, they were also celebrating the engagement of Leah and Marcus. As soon as she was out of the car, Bella was hugged by her daughter and they stayed alone for a while, having missed each other dearly. After a while, Renesmee went back to the party to play with Clair, Quill's young imprint, while Charlie welcomed his daughter. Then Felix appeared and hugged Bella before everyone else took turn welcoming her back.

They were all happy to learn that everything had gone according to her plan and that Edward had suffered the pain he had deserved.

"What about Alice and Jasper, why didn't they come with you?" Rosalie asked her.

"They were about to but Peter called Jasper, saying that he was needed in Texas, something to do with their sire trying to go back to her old ways. Jasper asked me to tell you, Aro, not to worry. They'd handle it before she has the time to do anything." Bella replied.

"Good, it is refreshing to know that someone like him is on our side." Aro replied while his brother Caius nodded.

"Well, I'm glad it's over. Pretending I still loved him and being nice to him was hard work. I feel exhausted." Bella stated before she joined the party, learning everything that had happened during her absence.

"So, Bells, what are you going to do now?" Charlie asked her after a couple of hours.

"I'm probably going to go back to Volterra for a while, there's a project that I'd like to work on with the kings." She replied.

"This Felix guy. I just want you to know, I like him. I approve." Her father told her after a nod.

"I... Thanks. But just so you know, I actually do have a project I want to work on with them, I'm not only going back for Felix." She assured him.

"Of course you do." He smiled, amused.

"Dad, I... I want you to know that now that you know everything you need to know, I'll stay in touch. You'll be able to visit us and to see Renesmee. I won't be a stranger." Bella promised her father.

"I hope so. I got to know my granddaughter and I refuse to be away from her for long." He replied.

"You will. We might even come and spend Christmas with you." Bella smiled before she went to stand by Rosalie and Leah who were watching some of the wolves and vampires playing some football together.

Felix and Jacob were on the same team with Marcus and Sam while Quill, Embry and Emmett shared a team with others. Everyone had a lot of fun that day and, in the morning, most of the vampires left. Bella was surprised to see that Felix had stayed behind, planning on going back with her.

Maybe he could feel that she was almost ready for them to start something, maybe this was the reason why he stayed close. To let him know that his patience would eventually pay off, she held his hand and allowed him to wrap her in his arms from time to time, though they didn't exchange a kiss until they were on the plane taking them back to Volterra.

Renesmee was very happy about this new development. She wanted her mother to be happy, to have love in her life and she just knew that Felix would be good to her mother and a good father figure to her. He had already taught her a few things that a father usually taught his daughter.

"Mommy will be happy now." Renesmee whispered happily to Jacob.

"I hope so, she deserves it." Jacob smiled.

.

After a couple of days in Volterra, Bella decided that it was time for her to speak to the kings about her project, to see if they'd be interested. She knew that if they were opposed to it, she wouldn't be able to do it and so she prepared carefully for what she was going to tell them. She wanted their approval. She needed it.

"Sweet Bella, don't look so nervous. What is it that you need to talk to us about that could make you this nervous?" Aro asked her.

Marcus was still with Leah, visiting her family and so the third seat was empty, though there was rumors saying that it wouldn't stay empty long because the three kings had decided to nominate a fourth ruler that would rule with them to replace Marcus whenever he was away with Leah.

"I've had an idea, kind of like an experiment. I know that it could sound a bit crazy or risky but I truly believe that it would work and that it could be great for the vampire world." Bella replied.

"We're listening, Bella." Caius assured her.

"I was wondering if we could find a spot in the world, maybe an island or somewhere else isolated, where we could build a town that would be for vampires only. Well, I mean, hybrids like Renesmee and Nahuel would be welcomed, as well as humans who know about the vampire world and accept the risk of living in a town filled with vampires. Carlisle could make things up to me by working in this town, researching the hybrid children and our kind, maybe even trying to find a way to make some sort of synthetic blood like in the TV show _True Blood_. There would be a bar with blood of all sorts: human and all sorts of animals. We'd also hold criminals in a special prison and we'd take their blood to feed the inhabitants of the town. You know, really bad people like child abusers, rapists or serial murderers. The vampires would be able to live normal lives, without hiding from the sun or without having to control their abilities." Bella explained, trying to be as convincing as she could.

"I told you that she was a good choice and a natural leader." Aro told Caius who nodded with a small smile.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Marcus, Caius and I have been talking about recruiting a fourth ruler, one that would sit in this chair whenever Marcus can't." Aro replied.

"Our brother has expressed the desire to be away from Volterra for a while and travel with Leah, which we completely understand and we thought that you'd be a great fit." Caius added.

"You... You want me to be a ruler here?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella, we want to make you a queen and this new project of yours is the proof that we were right." Aro assured her.

"I... I don't know what to say... I'm honored." Bella replied and she knew that if she was still human, she'd be blushing now.

"It was an unanimous decision that the guard all agree on, Bella. Now, back to your project. I think it's a good idea. Shape-shifters like Jacob and Leah could also be welcome and be able to hide there. We'd need a lot of space too." Caius nodded.

"I like it too. Do you already know where you'd like this town to be situated?" Aro asked her.

"Not really. I mean, there are probably a lot of deserted Islands in the oceans, we could probably find one big enough to hold our town, or a group of them that's close enough to build something good and that we could link with bridges or simply swim or jump from one to the other. That, or find a location somewhere that's far away from humans, other cities..." Bella explained.

"Like a town that's been almost deserted by humans because of some sort of catastrophes." Aro thought out loud.

"Yes, we can build over anything and since we're vampires, we're not touched by radiations so even a town that have been deserted after being hit with radiations would be fine for us. If this work we could create more, like one in a clouded and cold area and another one in a warm and sunny area so that everyone could find a place they like. " Bella replied.

"I agree with you. I think you should work on finding this perfect location. Look through our maps, maybe use internet to find good deserted locations by using satellite views." Caius advised.

"Thank you for your support." Bella smiled brightly.

"Anytime. Now let's go, I'll show you the maps we have and our archives. Maybe you'll find something in them." Aro told her while Caius went to check on his wife.

.

Bella's acceptance of the crown offered to her was celebrated with an official ceremony. A lot of coven were invited, allowing her to meet many people and Esme even came for the occasion. Alice and Jasper came with Peter and Charlotte, Alice carrying dresses for Bella and Renesmee that were perfect for the crowning ceremony. Carlisle also came, a day before the ceremony. He pleaded with Bella to forgive him, that he knew deep down that it was wrong to listen to Edward but that he had trusted him and his word. He trusted that his knowledge was true and the good doctor even got on his knees to plead for Bella's forgiveness.

"Stand up, Carlisle. I understand your position and I am willing to eventually forgive you. First, I need you to earn Esme's forgiveness, only then will I be willing to forgive you. Second, once you've earned that forgiveness, there's something I'd like you to consider doing for me." Bella replied gently, showing her capacity to forgive.

"Of course, Bella, anything. I'd do anything to earn your and your daughter's forgiveness and to get to be part of your family." Carlisle nodded eagerly and sincerely.

"There's a project I'm presently working on with Aro, Marcus and Caius' approval. A town that would be filled exclusively with vampires, hybrids like my daughter, humans who know about them and shapeshifters. A supernatural town. I'd like you to have an office there, a lab. You'd be able to research the hybrids, their developments and their creation but I'd also like you to try and work on some blood substitute, like in the show True Blood. It would be much easier." Bella explained.

"I've never even thought about this but I'd love for the chance to work on this. Both of your ideas. I'd love to help." Carlisle nodded.

"First, you need to get the forgiveness of Esme, and I don't think it's going to be easy." Bella reminded him with a smile.

"I know. Rosalie told me that Esme would arrive tomorrow with the Denali?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes, that's what she told us." Bella nodded.

"Good, I'll see her then and work on her forgiveness." he nodded.

"Now, I think it's time for you to meet Renesmee. She's in the garden with Jacob, Leah and the wives." Bella informed him.

It would be hard for him to build a solid relationship with the little girl, she remembered too clearly the first hours of her life to be able to forgive and forget but Bella was confident that Renesmee would understand why the doctor had done what he did and that she'd come to not only forgive him but make some room for him in her life. After all, all he had done was trust his first companion, his son and his best friend. He had no reasons to doubt Edward's word at the time and knowing that was what helped Bella forgive him.

.

A few hours before the crowning ceremony where she'd be introduced to the vampire world as the new Queen, a ruling fourth member of the ancient council, Bella was in her room, getting ready. Of course the dress that Alice had brought was perfect but it didn't stop her from being nervous. She wasn't used to being the center of attention and she'd be surrounded by a lot of much older vampires than her, all judging her.

"Hey Bella, do you need help?" Felix asked her from the doorway.

"You could zip me up." She replied with a small smile, knowing that she could do it herself but that it would make him happy to help her.

"Sure. Where's Nessie?" He asked her, using Jacob's nickname for her daughter out of habit.

"With Rosalie and Alice, they're trying several dresses on her. Unlike me, she loves it." She replied, ignoring the use of the nickname she only tolerated.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.

"A bit. I was never the ruling kind of girl. I never ran for student body president, I never tried to rule any club or be a leading member of anything. I wasn't expecting this to happen. I was always more comfortable being in the background, trying to blend in." She replied honestly.

"You're a natural, don't worry. Everyone will see it." He assured her before he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. Has Esme arrived already?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago. I think Carlisle is talking to her before she goes to see you and your daughter." He replied.

"Good. I hope she forgives him... but that she doesn't make it too easy for him."

"You're not as angry anymore." he noticed.

"No, I've calmed down. The only one I'm still furious at is Edward but thankfully I won't have to see him today and I'm confident in our plans to make his eternity a misery." She smiled.

"It would be foolish of him to show up and he wouldn't make it far. He's fallen at the bottom of the vampire social ladder and words does spread quickly. Almost everyone knows it now." Felix replied.

"Good. Are they going to introduce Leah today as well?" She asked him, realizing that she hadn't thought of asking before.

"Yes, Marcus will announce their engagement." He nodded.

"Good, then all the focus won't be on me." She smiled, satisfied.

"Oh, trust me, it will be on you." Felix assured her after looking her up and down with a smile that would have made her blush if she still could.

"So, how is your project advancing?" He asked her as he escorted her to the thrown room a while later.

"Pretty well. Caius seems very motivated to help. He already has a few locations ready to be scouted. If this works, we might end up making several of them." Bella replied, happy to be able to think about something else.

"Well, it is a good idea. Vampires would be able to lead normal lives and be closer to their humanity if they were able to live together, normally, without having to hide." Felix replied.

"I know. I wonder why it was never done before." She shook her head.

"Who knows. Maybe nobody ever thought about it, or nobody was motivated enough to do all the work that goes with getting the idea." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I'm ready to go now." Bella stated after a while and so Felix escorted her to the thrown room, where her daughter was already waiting, standing between Jacob and her Godmother.

There was a lot of people present and Bella smiled when she saw that Carlisle had obviously earned Esme's forgiveness back. They were standing next to each other, holding hands and Bella smiled brightly at them. They were standing close to the Denali coven and Bella smiled at them too when they smiled at her. Of course, she didn't recognize most of the faces but she figured she'd be introduced to most of them later. After a quick kiss on her daughter's forehead, Bella went to stand by Aro, Caius and Marcus, who had a fourth seat brought next to theirs.

"I thought I was going to sit on Marcus's seat whenever he wasn't here?" She asked them, confused.

"We just wanted to make sure you had a seat of your own, one that would be just yours." Caius replied with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Leah was standing nervously by Marcus' side, afraid of the way people would react to her new role in the king's life but reassured that everyone in Volterra loved and accepted her.

Calling for everyone's calm and silence, Aro stood and, once everyone's attention was on him, he invited Marcus to talk. The ruler surprised everyone when he spoke, most of them had last seen him in his depressed state and had barely seen any reaction in him so seeing him looking lively was very different. In a calm yet authoritative voice, Marcus introduced Leah to everyone, explaining that she was a shape-shifter and his mate, that they were now engaged and that he wouldn't be in Volterra all the time anymore.

That announcement allowed Aro to introduce Bella as the new ruler, the Queen. He told them about Renesmee, how she came to be alive, why Edward was an outcast now and he added that anyone wanting information about hybrid babies was welcome to come and ask them about it. Then, he welcomed Bella to the front, letting her speak.

Hiding how nervous she was, Bella greeted everyone and asked Renesmee to come stand by her so she could introduce her officially to everyone. She thanked the three kings for choosing her and explained her new project to them. It seemed to get a lot of interest from the crowed and a few of them had questions, which she answered before suggested that the people interested in helping or living in this vampire cities, leave their names and phone numbers with her so she'd be able to contact them. Seeing how large the list was, she soon realized that they would have to make a couple of these towns.

After the official ceremony, they had a party, filled with different sorts of blood (human and animal) along with human food for Renesmee, Jacob and Leah. Surprisingly, everyone was very accepting of the shapeshifters and even though some of them didn't engage conversation with them, they didn't attack them either. They actually seemed to be thankful for Leah and the great impact she had on Marcus's life. It gave them hope that they could all, at some point, find love somewhere else if they ever lost it. Hope that life always went on, that no matter what, there was hope.

The party went on for hours and it seemed that every one wanted to have a chance to speak with Bella and to get to know their new queen. The new ruler was a bit surprised that nobody questioned her nomination. She had expected people to disagree but apparently, everyone agreed or at least nobody felt like arguing about this too loudly or in an obvious way.

"You know, a few people here are wondering if torturing Edward or you would make them win some good point with you." Felix whispered to Bella while they danced together.

"Really? Well, we should get word out that I want to be the only one to hurt him, physically at least." Bella replied.

"I already did, don't worry. But he better stay away from other vampires if he doesn't want to suffer too much." Felix smiled.

They danced a while longer before Felix suggested they stepped outside together. Bella knew that her daughter was safe with Jacob and their families around so she agreed and followed the man she knew would soon become her lover.

They went to the garden and between the full moon, the flowers and their enchanting smell, Bella felt like she had stepped into a fairy tale. it was all very romantic and she was surprised to feel no tension between them. She was completely at ease with him and ready for the next development to their relationship.

"Bella, I... I'm trying not to rush you..." Felix started to say to her.

"You're not rushing me, Felix. I'm ready to explore what we could have. I'm ready to try and begin our relationship." Bella told him honestly, wanting to be as honest and clear as possible with him.

"Really? Are you sure? I can wait."

"I'm sure." She smiled and the light that shown in her eyes proved him that she was being sincere.

Without thinking any longer, he held her head between his hands and kissed her deeply and passionately. They made out for a while, enjoying the fact that they were alone in this garden, until they heard, from the distance, Renesmee and Jacob calling for Bella because Renesmee wanted her mother to put her to bed for the night.

"Start again later?" She asked him as she pulled away reluctantly.

"Of course. I'll wait for you." He nodded and it seemed like he was meaning more than just wait for her to be done telling her daughter a goodnight story.

"Good." She smiled, kissing him one last time before she rushed to her daughter while Felix made his way back to the party to see if everything was still going well.

.

Bella read a story to her daughter and stayed with her until she fell asleep and, seeing as Jacob was already asleep in his wolf form at her feet, she figured that it was safe for her to leave the room and join Felix back at the party. When she arrived, the people who crossed her smiled and nodded her way and, naturally, she answered with a smile and a nod of her own until she found herself face to face with Felix.

"She's asleep. Jacob is with her." Bella told him.

"Good. Do you want to dance a bit?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not." Bella nodded.

They danced for a while until one of the lowest ranking guards rushed in the room screaming:

"He's been seen! He's been seen in the city!"

"Who are you talking about?" Caius asked him, upset to see this party interrupted while his wife stood by his side.

"Edward Masen. Ex Edward Cullen. Santiago saw him and told me to warn you while he tried to go after him." The young guard explained.

"Leah, can you go with Renesmee and Jacob, please?" Bella asked her new friend who nodded, kissed Marcus and rushed to join her Alpha and friend while Rosalie and Emmett also went to the little girl's bedroom, ready to protect her.

"What are your orders, Bella?" Aro asked her, surprising her and everyone else.

"Capture him, alive. No fatale injury. I don't want him to die just yet. His suffering needs to last much longer than what he's had so far." Bella claimed to everyone.

Everyone nodded and the guard left the room in a hurry, followed by some of the guests who were willing to help the new queen.

"Do you want me to stay?" Felix asked Bella softly.

"No, it's alright. Go ahead and have fun. Make sure to think about us when you're around him though. Maybe even imagine us having sex." Bella whispered in his ear, making him grin before he left to join Dimitri.

"Can I play with him on the way back?" Jane asked Bella with a fake innocent smile.

"Of course." The new queen nodded.

Bella wasn't angry at Carlisle for not going after Edward, she understood that it was hard for him to accept that he had lied and betrayed them, she could understand that he was feeling conflicted.

"Carlisle, maybe you and Esme should go and help keep Renesmee safe." Bella suggested and he nodded, happy to be able to help without hunting down his first companion.

"Jasper joined Felix and Dimitri but I'll stay here and try to see something... So far I only see small flashes, fuzzy and vague." Alice told Bella and the kings.

"So your power is coming back?" Aro asked her.

"Slowly, yes, but so far when I concentrate on Edward, I only see flickers of Renesmee, which is weird because I shouldn't be able to see her at all." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe that's what Edward is focused on. Maybe he wants to see his daughter." Marcus suggested and Bella knew that it made sense.

"She's not nor will she ever be his daughter. If he gets within a hundred feet of her, I'll cut his legs off and place him in a room alone with Jane for the rest of eternity." Bella growled before she left the castle and placed herself under her daughter's window, outside the castle.

When Emmett saw her through the window, he jumped down to stand by her side, along with Carlisle.

"So, he's coming for Nessie?" Emmett asked his coven leader and queen.

"Yes, that's what we can guess from Alice's small visions." Bella nodded.

"Considering the number of vampire in town, he's crazy if he thinks he'll get to her." Carlisle shook his head.

"Maybe he thought that everyone would be too busy at the party to notice his presence." Emmett suggested.

"Or maybe he has help, from a vampire who's angry at the Voltury or is jealous that he wasn't invited." Bella added.

"Do you... Do you think he'll want to hurt her?" Carlisle asked Bella in a small voice.

"I don't know, but he better not." Bella replied.

"If he's smart, he'll run away. Every vampire in town wants to capture him to please their new queen. His gift might help him escape for a while but if he tries to stay too long, he'll get caught." Emmett declared.

"Unless he has help from inside and he thinks he'll be able to escape safely. Or maybe he's counting on your feelings, Bella. He might be thinking that he'd be able to convince you to let him go or to leave with him." Carlisle suggested, using his knowledge of Edward to try and guess his next move.

"Well, then he's deluded." Bella shrugged her shoulders, concentrating on what she could see and trying to expend her shield to as many of her friends scouring the city looking for him.

It was hard for her to shield everyone but she could easily shield the people she was the most familiar with like the Voltury guards and Jasper.

.

The wait was long but eventually, Felix came to find Bella, telling her that Edward had escaped through the sea. Edward had been cornered by the male members of the Egyptian coven and was provided a distraction by the Romanians, who weren't supposed to be in town.

"Apparently, Edward had help from the Romanians, who couldn't wait to do anything possible to hurt the Voltury but they realized that they wouldn't be able to do anything worthwhile without getting caught and they value their freedom much more than their revenge. They separated and Edward jumped in the Mediterranean sea. I doubt he'll come back anytime soon. Jane managed to hurt him for a while though, before she was attacked." Felix explained to her while the others were giving their reports to the other kings.

"Was anyone injured?" Bella asked.

"No, don't worry. Everyone is fine." He reassured her.

"And Renesmee never even woke up!" Emmett exclaimed before he nodded and left to join Rosalie.

"Come on, you need to rest your mind now." Felix told his queen before he guided her to her bedroom.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked him.

"There's no getting rid of me, Bella." he smiled.

.

Times passed and, a couple of years after she had the idea of it, they attended the inauguration of the vampire town Bella had dreamed of. She was satisfied with everything that had been down and was planning, along with her coven, on staying in this town for a while. Carlisle would also live in this town, where he had build an office where he'd be free to do his research and to follow the pregnancy of woman carrying hybrid babies.

True to his word, Felix had followed Bella and they were now a full time couple. Renesmee had grown to calling him 'dad' and they were all happy as a family and as a coven.

Bella had taken to gathering hairs from the La Push wolves every time she visited her father and she kept them in tightly locked jars, ready to use whenever she had word that Edward was feeling at peace. So far, he was still alone, still trying to find a way to make it up to her. He sent her letters at the Voltury's castle every other months and she simply pretended they didn't exist. At first, he gave her his address so that she could join him but after the first 6 times where the wolves went instead of her and urinated everywhere, he seemed to get the message and stopped giving a return address, he simply begged her for another chance, trying to convince her that Felix was a bad life choice and that he, unlike others, could change and be a better man.

"Is your father coming soon?" Felix asked Bella as they were just finishing installing their furniture in their new house, at the edge of their new vampire city.

"He and Billy should arrive in a couple of hours." She replied.

In this house, they had a couple of bedrooms for Billy and Charlie. The two men would visit often until it was time for Charlie to retire, then, with more time on their hands, they were considering the option of moving in permanently and spend more time with their children.

"Any news from your ex? It's been quite for a few weeks..." Felix asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alice saw where he was going to stay, an isolated village in the north of China. Since Santiago was going this general way for Aro, he's agreed to drop a few wolf hair around the place for me." Bella smiled.

"Poor guy. Do you think he'll end up taking his own life?"

"I doubt it, he's too arrogant to do this. Who knows, one day he might make it up to us, but until then..." Bella replied.

"An eternity of misery for him." Felix nodded.

"And an eternity of peace and happiness for me." Bella added with a smile before she kissed him.

* * *

 **What did you think? I know that I could have divided it into several chapters but, honestly, I was too lazy to divide it after writing it. Eventually, I might work some more on it, make it longer, fuller... If and when this happens, I will make it into several chapters and, hopefully, there will be more moments on how they could give Edward an eternity of misery.**

 **I might also write an alternate version of this where they do kill Renesmee, we all know that this would change Bella a lot and she would not be so forgiving of the others...**

 **Anyway, please, leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this one, what you would have done to Edward to give him an eternity of misery and if you'd like a version where the baby dies and Bella wants revenge on all the Cullens.**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**

..


End file.
